Afternoon Delight
by Fallenbelle2
Summary: "William, shut up and ravish me." Julia interrupted. He blinked. "Yes, of course. Sorry." Episode Tag for 09x05, 24 Hours Till Doomsday


Title: Afternoon Delight

Author: Fallenbelle

Rating: M, most definitely M.

Note: It's been a while since I've written smut, and I just felt like it. Do I need a better reason than that? ;) Episode Tag for 09x05, 24 Hours Till Doomsday. I don't own the show or characters, just having fun until the season starts. Not making any money from this.

Note 2: Many thanks to the lovely ruthiegreen for helping me out here with some great suggestions. However, all mistakes remain mine, unbeta'd.

* * *

It was a gorgeous day, either late spring or early summer depending upon your view, but neither Julia nor William cared as he led her into a carriage that was already set to travel to a predetermined address. A late anniversary gift according to William, and Julia did not know where they were going. All he would tell her was to forego the corset, and dress in her rational dress cycling costume, which she had done.

As the carriage rolled out of the city, William pulled a scarf out of his inner jacket pocket, and took a deep breath. "You did say that you trusted me, correct?" William asked somewhat nervously, twisting it in his hands.

Recently, they had spoken about indulging and acting upon their fantasies, or what William had previously called dark places, and Julia sensed that he was going to use the scarf on her somehow. Swallowing hard, she felt her belly coil in anticipation.

"Yes, I trust you," she answered, placing her hands out with some trepidation, thinking he was going to restrain her. It was one thing to play at such things in the privacy of their suite (they had taken turns dominating one another recently and had quite enjoyed themselves), but quite another to do so in a public setting. However, she knew William would never humiliate her, and she trusted that he would do her no harm here.

Smiling, he moved towards her and instead of restraining her hands he moved to cover her eyes, tying the scarf around her head.

It's a surprise, Julia," he explained, stroking her cheek, laughing. "I won't make you do anything you don't want to do," he reassured her, taking her hands and kissing them.

"This must be quite the surprise, William. I can't imagine what it could be." she wondered aloud. Sighing, she pushed down her disappointment that William wasn't going to have his way with her in the carriage. Despite her nervousness at such a tryst outdoors, she longed to have him come undone and be in charge of her in an all-new way.

Riding in silence for several minutes, she speculated what he was going to show her that was so secretive when the carriage stopped, and William stepped outside, helping her out.

As soon as she stepped out of the carriage, she could immediately sense that they were no longer in the city, as she heard and felt the trees rustle around her as William led her off the road.

"Just follow me, I'm not going to let you fall, and I won't lead you into a tree," he promised her.

Nodding, she wordlessly followed him as he led her through the trees, and after a few minutes (their progress hampered by her lack of sight and complete dependence upon him), they entered a clearing.

Suspecting that there would be a picnic awaiting them, Julia was suspecting to be led to a blanket, when William turned to her.

"I seem to remember that you expressed an interest in a certain activity recently. One that you made me promise to include you in should I ever engage in it again. Well Julia, I've arranged it. Are you ready for your surprise?" he asked, excitement evident in his voice. She didn't need to see his face to know that he was beaming and quite proud of himself.

His enthusiasm contagious as well as endearing, she smiled back and nodded in response. Try as she might, she wracked her brain for the matters discussed in their recent conversations, and came up blank. "I am at a loss as to what it might possibly be, William. May I look now?" she asked in return.

"Yes, of course," he replied. Stopping for a moment to kiss her, he removed the blindfold, and for a split second as she turned around, she wondered if it wasn't the house he had promised to build for her when she saw what the surprise really was.

Awaiting them was a hot air balloon, not unlike the one they had ridden together in so long ago. She thought he might be recreating that special date when James Pendrick appeared, carrying two suits.

But these weren't any average suits, these looked as though they would make a man into a bird, allowing him to soar through the clouds.

"Fly with me, Julia. Let's see where the wind takes us, shall we?" he asked with a wide grin."

"William! Oh my! Is this what I think it is?" she asked, the nervous excitement reclaiming her.

"It is indeed! These are gliding suits, made by Mr. Pendrick! We'll go up in the balloon and once we're at the correct altitude, we'll jump out and float back down to Earth!" he proudly explained.

"Don't worry, Dr. Ogden, these suits were designed to be used as high as the stratosphere, but you will not be going that high. Murdoch here, has a special place he'd like to take you," Pendrick explained, readying the suit so that he could help her put it on.

"But before we go up, a brief lesson for you, Doctor," Pendrick instructed her. He then went on to explain what she was to do, and so forth.

After Pendrick had taught her what to do and when to do it, he helped her into the gliding suit while William finished suiting himself up.

"There you go, Dr. Ogden. I assure you, you'll find this afternoon's activities quite arousing," he informed her with a wink as he stepped away to give last minute instructions to the balloon operator.

Once William had finished, he double checked the fit of her suit himself, and repeated the directions to her, even having her repeat them to him.

"William, I listened to Mr. Pendrick. I know what to do," Julia reassured him while taking his face in her hands and stroking his temples.

"I know Julia, I want us to share this experience, but I don't want anything to happen to you either," he explained, turning into her palm to kiss it.

"Shall we? I want to experience the amazing feat of flight for myself. I can't let all you men have all the fun," Julia smirked.

"Our chariot awaits, milady," William replied, kissing her before taking her hand and leading her to the balloon.

"So, will I be seeing you for dinner this evening?" asked Pendrick.

"If it's all right with Julia, yes," William replied.

"Of course, but dinner is hours away. What are we going to do until then?" Julia asked, looking around.

"Oh, I think you'll find Murdoch has a thing or two in mind," answered Pendrick with glance at William before winking at Julia once again.

William blushed in response and turned to help her into the basket. Finally realizing that James Pendrick had assisted William in planning the surprise for her, Julia was pleased that William had become friends with the man, as they had far too much in common to not be amiable with one another.

With both of them in the basket with the operator, Pendrick saluted them as they rose off the ground.

Tonight at 7, Murdoch. If not earlier…" he called out.

Blushing again, William said nothing, but only nodded as he pulled her into him.

"Now Julia, are you sure you remember what to do?" fretted William one final time, worry lining his face.

"Relax, William. I know what to do," she replied, smoothing the worry out.

 _"I hope…"_ she thought as she checked her suit one final time. Soaring through the sky had sounded like a lovely idea when she mentioned it from the safety of their bedroom, but as she climbed ever higher in the sky in a hot air balloon and would soon be jumping from said conveyance, she grew more nervous. Doing such a thing went against her instinct to survive, but from fear came an even greater enjoyment in life.

Soon, the balloon operator motioned to William, and he turned to her. "Are you ready, Julia? This is our stop, so to speak," he told her, firmly strapping her helmet on and flipping her protective visor down before doing the same to his.

Nodding, she squeezed his hand, and he climbed to the top of the basket, crossed himself, and leapt.

Even though she knew this was part of the plan, Julia's stomach flipped at seeing William plummet down to Earth beneath the balloon. However, there was no time to stop and reflect on matters. She was supposed to wait ten to fifteen seconds and leap from the basket just as William had.

Only, she hadn't thought to count, and as she wondered if enough time had passed, the operator, sensing her reaction, motioned to her to get ready, helping her climb to the top of the basket.

"All right, ma'am, when I say go, that's your time. Are you ready?" he asked her.

Julia nodded. After another couple of seconds, he tapped her on the arm. "Go!" he instructed.

Julia leapt. For a moment, she felt immense terror as she fell through the sky. " _What the hell was I thinking_ ", she wondered as she immediately regretted her choice. But, seeing William with arms and legs spread below her, she remembered to do the same, and immediately, her descent slowed as the suit provided the necessary resistance to glide through the air.

It was absolutely terrifying and exhilarating at the same time.

Soon, she saw William pull the cord to his parachute and his descent immediately slowed. Remembering to count exactly as she had been instructed to do, she pulled her own cord, and she was caught off guard at how the force of the parachute deploying jerked her back up, causing her to lose her breath.

But, she soon recovered, and floated down, enjoying the view of the roofs of buildings, tops of trees and people below. As the terror gave way to elation, Julia found that she loved it! She didn't think she would ever have the opportunity to soar amongst the clouds like an eagle, but here she was, doing just that!

All too soon, she saw William reach the ground below and roll upon the landing just as she'd been taught to do. Despite feeling like a bird in the sky, she was reminded that she was anything but once it was her turn to return to the Earth. Her breath knocked out of her, she tumbled a few times before William was on her, unlatching her from her parachute lest she be dragged away.

He immediately gathered her into his arms, and snatched her helmet off before doing the same with his.

"Julia. Are you all right?" he asked, checking her over.

"William, I'm more than all right, I feel incredible. I flew, William! I was like a bird, and I flew!" she replied, finding his lips with her own.

"I know! It's amazing, isn't it? I'm so pleased that you enjoyed it! I wanted to share this with you, and I knew you'd love it, Julia," he replied before kissing her back.

"It's most remarkable, I've been reading about the recent discovery of adrenaline and how it can heighten one's experiences, and this certainly leads to sexual encounters as well, I've never felt this aroused, nor have I have ever…" she began before she was cut off with a kiss.

Before she realized it, they were pulling at one another's suits to remove them in between kisses that became ever more heated. In desperation to touch one another, they stood up to unbuckle and remove the suits before they soon pulled at one another's clothes to touch one another's skin.

"I can't believe that just happened! That was truly astounding! I never thought I'd soar like an eagle, William! I don't know how it all works, but I don't care!" she proclaimed as she resumed work on resuming William's tie and vest.

"Well, the true challenge is remaining in the air, and overcoming the force of gravity. Unlike an airplane, the gliding suits don't produce any thrust; of course the wings are able to generate some lift…

"I know something that does produce thrust," Julia cut in, cupping his backside and pulling him into her.

Groaning, William cupped her derrière and thrust his pelvis towards her, rubbing himself against her before continuing; "But the wing doesn't produce nearly enough thrust to overcome Newton's Third Law of Motion. Additionally, there's also…"

"William, shut up and ravish me." Julia interrupted.

He blinked. "Yes, of course. Sorry."

Even though it had only been a couple of days since they had last been intimate, she had to be with him at once, so strong was the urge! She needed to touch him desperately, and as she discarded his vest and tie, she began work on his shirt and trousers while he nibbled on her neck as he divested her of her bloomers.

Suddenly, her eyes flew open as a thought came to mind. "William, where are we?" she wondered, looking around as William removed her blouse and began work on removing her pantalets.

"We're on the back side of James Pendrick's property. He won't be coming to look for us unless we fail to show up for dinner in a couple of hours," he reassured her before he fastened his mouth on her jugular, continuing with his seduction.

Relieved that they wouldn't be interrupted, she continued with removing his shirt and under shirt before finally moving to his trousers and unbuttoning his fly.

Once they had removed one another's clothes and stood naked in front of one another, he suddenly remembered something and ran behind a nearby tree to fetch a box, which contained a basket and blanket. Hurriedly throwing the blanket on the ground and smoothing it out, he grabbed her and picked her up in his strong arms, carrying her to the blanket, where he set her down and soon joined her.

Luxuriating in the blissful sensation of enjoying the sun and breeze on her bare skin and the welcome weight of her husband pressing down upon her, Julia smiled in appreciation at this most delicious afternoon before losing herself in the ministrations of her equally nude husband, who was running his hands up and down her body.

Moaning contentedly, she ran her own hand down his body to cup his manhood, firmly stroking it.

Absentmindedly thrusting into her, William groaned. "Julia, please… Dear God," he begged.

Moving her hand back to his hair, she pulled his head back to her. Together, they renewed their ardent kissing, their tongues dueling for mastery of the other. Try as they might, they also couldn't seem to get close enough to one another, hungrily kissing and grabbing at one another in annoyance.

This wasn't their first time together, but it certainly felt like it in terms of frustration, and Julia soon decided that the only thing that was going to quench her immediate need was to have him inside her, filling her delightfully.

"William, please…I need you…now, please, oh God…" she whimpered.

"Your wish is my command!" he answered, but instead of placing himself in position for entry into her (something she was willing to do almost anything to achieve at this point), he slid down her body to the juncture of her thighs, and pulled her legs apart before lowering his face and placing his mouth upon her.

At first, Julia wanted to cry, as the need to be filled was that acute, but thankfully, he soon found a rhythm that pleased her, and she found herself arching her back off the ground, grabbing handfuls of grass from the ground that she could reach from the edge of the blanket. Not giving a damn about how loud she was, she called (possibly even shouted) his name for all to hear as she quickly achieved her release.

The scent of the grass, the feel of the breeze on her bare skin combined with the tingling sensation from the warmth of the sun on her nipples and the utter pleasure of William slipping a finger or two inside her in addition to his tongue were truly extraordinary.

Tugging at his hair, he climbed back up her body and nipped at her neck before fastening his mouth upon her neck. There was no doubt that she had just thoroughly enjoyed herself, but she still longed to be one with her husband as she again reached down to take hold of him. This time she tilted her pelvis upwards as she guided him into her. Though she was desperate with need to feel him inside her, and possibly even enjoy another pleasurable moment, she wasn't sure how much longer he was going to last either.

Moaning in pleasure, William began to thrust murmuring something she could hardly make out as another orgasm began to build within her once again.

"Every body persists in its state of being at rest or of moving uniformly straight forward, except insofar as it is compelled to change its state by force impressed," he incanted.

As pleasure began to overtake her again, the chanting continued: "the alteration of motion is ever proportional to the motive force impressed; and is made in the direction of the right line in which that force is impressed," he continued.

Julia's brain registered the words, but as another climax was imminent, she didn't bother thinking too much about things as she achieved her second release amidst the overwhelming excitement of the day.

"To every action there is always opposed an equal reaction: or the mutual actions of two bodies upon each other are always equal, and directed to contrary parts," he recited before finally allowing himself his own release.

Collapsing on top of her, they spent a few minutes together while they both recovered from their astonishing afternoon.

As they returned to their senses, they kissed one another before William withdrew and rolled off of her, lying beside her on the blanket.

"Dear God, Julia. That was exquisite. That was…something," he laughed, words failing him.

Not that Julia was doing much better in terms of erudition.

"Oh, my William. I can't believe that just happened. That was phenomenal. I had no idea," she babbled.

Rolling on top of him, she snuggled into him for warmth as even the slight breeze was chilling her as the sweat evaporated from their bodies. Pulling her closer, William pulled the other side of the blanket over them as they kissed again.

"William Murdoch, it seems that you are full of surprises today," she told him.

"Your delight in surprises is my reward, Julia. I've enjoyed this day immensely."

"Well, I must thank you again for surprising me. I truly had no idea," she informed him.

"Thank you for trusting me. I wasn't sure how well you would take to being blindfolded," said William.

"The pleasure was all mine, William, I assure you."

After a few more moments of processing the events of the past couple hours, the true meaning behind William's monologue finally occurred to her.

"William! That was Newton's Laws of Motion, wasn't it?" she wondered.

Laughing, he kissed her head. "Yes, it was. I needed something to take my mind off a rather pressing matter, and reciting the works of Sir Isaac Newton helped with that," he admitted.

"I'll bet you'll never think about Newton's work the same ever again," she replied, laughing herself.

"Probably not. I'm sure others will wonder why I'll always have a smile upon my face whenever it's mentioned," he chuckled.

"Regardless, William, I would like to commend you for this remarkable experience! I'm well pleased that you arranged this," she replied, stroking his chest.

"Anything for you, Julia. I won't always be able to produce such activities, but I meant it when I said that I would never stop courting you," he told her, making it a point to look at her directly in her eyes when he said it.

"And this promise makes me love you all the more, dearest William. Dare I ask how you managed to arrange this afternoon delight?" she asked.

Blushing, he squirmed ever so slightly. "I may have mentioned to Pendrick that you were keen to experience flight and he graciously offered to assist us. Speaking of which…" he trailed off, getting up to retrieve the picnic basket, "he also said that we would want this," he added as he opened it.

Inside, was a very nice bottle of champagne and a small fruit plate.

"It seems that Mr. Pendrick knew exactly what we'd want," she answered, grabbing two flutes from the basket while William opened and poured the champagne. "It even seems he thought enough to keep it chilled," she replied after taking a sip. "I would wager Mr. Pendrick is something of a romantic and a thoughtful friend if he took the time and care to assist you with all of this," she added, gesturing around to the whole tableau.

William again only blushed in response and selected a beautiful strawberry to feed to Julia. In response, Julia selected a bunch of grapes for William. For the next several minutes, they enjoyed feeding one another the delicious fruit and drinking the champagne as they reveled in being outdoors, sans clothing, free from worry at interlopers as they were on private land. Sated from the brief repast, they sat there merely looking at one another, eyes scanning one another's bodies appreciatively.

"Given the low position of the sun in west, I'd say we have about another hour and half before the sun sets and we'll need to go to dinner," William pronounced, looking up at the sky.

"Well, it seems we'd better get to it, Mr. Murdoch," Julia replied as William pushed her back down on the blanket.

"Indeed," he replied as they began anew, immensely enjoying their scandalous tryst in broad daylight.


End file.
